1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a baggage management gate that detects a variation in a magnetic field due to magnetization reversal of a magnetic material showing a large Barkhausen effect and manages baggage that is restricted to be carried in or out from a predetermined region.
2. Related Art
For example, it is known that a baggage management gate that detects passage of baggage that is prohibited to be carried in or out, using a magnetic material showing a large Barkhausen effect, and issues an alarm.
A soft magnetic material, such as a Fe—Co-based amorphous metal wire, has been known as the magnetic material showing the large Barkhausen effect. When an alternating magnetic field stronger than a coercive force is applied to the magnetic material, the magnetization of the magnetic material is rapidly reversed, which results in a variation in the magnetic field. When the magnetic material showing the large Barkhausen effect is added to objects that are restricted to be carried in or out and the alternating magnetic field is generated in a passage through which the objects pass, it is possible to detect the movement of the objects through a predetermined passage by detecting the variation in the magnetic field.
The baggage management gate can be installed in, for example, an entrance of a management region in which objects that are prohibited to be carried in or out is managed.